Greg Has Problems!
by HorseBoy
Summary: Greg The Murderer And Sellout!
1. Default Chapter

The Brady Bunch: Greg Kills Alice  
  
I Dont Own these characters so please dont sure me!  
  
  
Alice Is In The Kitchen One Day When Greg Comes Into   
The Kitchen To Find That Alice Still Hasent Made His Cupcakes Yet.  
Damn Bitch He Mutters. Then Alice Enters The Kitchen. Hi Greg She Say Nicely.  
Hey Where The Hell Are My Cupcakes, He Asks. I Havent Made Them Yet, She Says Frantically.  
Thats Just Not Good Enough, He Mutters. I Will Have Them Done In The Morning, She Says.  
Thats Just Not Good Enough, He Says While Pulling Out A Gun. Greg What Are You Doing? She Asks.  
Talking Care Of You, Just As He Says That He Shoots Her In The Heart. Damn Bitch Is Gone, He Yells In Accetment.  
He Cleans Up The Mess And Puts Her In A Garbage Bag. He Gets In The Car And Takes Her To The Dump.  
The Next Day Everyone Wonders Where Alice Is? She Has Never Been Long This Gone, Says Marcia.  
I Hope She Is All Right, Carol Says. I Am Gonna Call The Cops, Says Carol.   
Meanwhile Greg Is At Ashley Montgomery's Having Sex. While They Are Having Sex The FBI scatters The House.  
They Find Greg On Top Of Her. They Pull Him Off Instantly Breaking Off His Penis.  
You Are Under Arest, A Agent Says! Because I Killed Alice OH SHIT! Greg Says In His Head!  
Fuck You, Greg Says Just As He Tries Jumping Out The Window. He Gets Shot Down And Killed Instantley.  
  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
Carol And Mike And The Kids Celebrate That Greg Is Gone!  
Now He Will Stop Taking My Boyfriends, Marcia Says. Just Then The Lights In The House Go Out.  
Then A Loud Voice Says I AM BACK!!!  
  
Read My Next Chapter, Down And Dirty 


	2. Down And Dirty

Down And Dirty  
  
Once Again I Dont Own Any Of These Characters.  
  
Gregs Voice Echos Through The Halls And In The Hearts Of The Brady's. I Am Scared Says Cindy Says Softly. You Should Be The Voice Calls Out. I Am Gonna Call The Police Says Carol. One Second Bitch No Electrcity, Yells Greg. He's Right, says Bobby. I Am Gonna Stab You, Yells Gregs Demonic Voice. All Of A Sudden He Pops Out From Under The Stairs. Hi There Says Greg. He Grabs Bobby And Slits His Throat. Hey Then Chases After Jan. She Goes To The Upstairs Bathroom. With Jan Being So Stupid In All She Takes A Shower. Greg Brakes The Door Down. Then All Of A Sudden Peter Comes Out Of No Where And Says Pause. Everything Pauses Except Him. Sorry Folks But I Have To Repeat The Disclaimer Because There Is A Part Of This Scene Taking From The Movie "Pyscho" Once Again Please Dont Sue The Author Thank You. Peter Yells Un Pause And Runs Back Down Stairs. He Then Stabs Jan Dozens Of Times Until He Feels Satisfied. He Runs Back Down Stairs And See's The Garage Door Open. He Goes Into There To Find Cindy. He Says Hi Cindy And Chases Her Through The Garage. Greg Trips And All Of Sudden Carol Comes In And Says Pause. Once Again Folks We Have To Stop And Read The Disclamier. This Part Is Taking From The Movie "Scream". Once Again Please Dont Sue The Author.  
Carol Says Unpause. Frantically Cindy Tries Going Through Tigers Door. She Gets Stuck. Greg Presses The Button And Cindy Gets Lifted Up And Killed. He Then Runs Into The Kitchen To See That Carol Killed Herself. She Wrote A Note That Says: Greg HAHA You Dont Get The Benefit Of Killing Me. Love Mom. He Laughs Histerically. He Then Sees Marcia In The Den. She Starts Running Upstairs. Then All Of A Sudden Mike Comes In And Says Pause. Sorry Again People But These Scene Is In "Scream 2". I Just Dont Want You To Sue The Author. Un Pause As Mike Runs Out Into The Car. Marcia Starts Throwing Things At Him. She Threw A Plant, A TV, Tiger The Dog And A Bannana. He Got Knocked Out But Got Back Up. She Locked Herself In Her Room Greg Brakes The Door. He Stabs Her And Throws Her Off The Patio. The Knife Hanging Out Of Her Back Falls Out And Hits Mike While Trying To Drive Away. He Is Killed Instantly. All Of A Sudden A Huge Flash Happens Inside The Bradys T.V. Greg Heard A Voice. He Then Looked At Him And Said Its You!  
  
Read My Next Chapter, Mystery Man! 


	3. Mystery Man

Mystery Man  
  
Greg Says Its Really You! Heeeeey The Voice Calls Out. Its You Fonzirelli. Well Yoour Dead Fonzi Says Crazily! He Grabs A Knife And Greg Shoots It Off His Hand. Then Fonzi Starts The UpStairs On Fire. Greg Says BITCH Lets Go! Well Saying That They Grab Samurai Sword Off There Backs And Begin To Battle. Fonzi Goes Right For Gregs Dick. He Stabs Him There Repeativly. It Dont Hurt Didnt You Read The First Chapter Fonzi? Oh Thats Right Just As Saying That Greg Cuts Off Fonzi's Hair. Fonzi Gets Furious, FUCK The Sword I Will Use My Time Machine To Send Him To The Year 2001. And Put Him Into Little Gangsta Neighbor So He Can Get Shot And Die With True Pain. He Picks Up Greg And Throws Him In. 10 Seconds Later Greg Steps Out And Gets Shot Many Times Until Death. Fonzi Goes Back Home Too. Greg Is Truly Dead. 


End file.
